


There's Nothing Like The Thrill Of The Kill!

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bloodplay, Dark, Dom/sub, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-08
Updated: 2006-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: It takes blood to replenish the bloodless and pain to strenghten the spineless.





	There's Nothing Like The Thrill Of The Kill!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Weasley remains slightly charred in his coffin where I send Carlos and Rebecca to replenish him and feed him as he seems too weak to hunt for himself. But I grow tired of his constant whining and pining over his wretched wife and if he doesn't hunt soon, he will either drive me mad, or I will stake him myself.

Lifting the lid to his coffin, I command him to rise and roll my eyes when he groans.

"You are a sorry excuse for a vampire."

"Am I, Master?" he asks groaning again when I lift one of his hands and laugh when it falls limply at his side.

"Your whining is driving me insane! You're worse than Rookwood crying over his pathetic dead... things! What were those things, anyway?"

"They're zombies Master," he replies wheezing slightly.

"They're wretched creatures... much like you," I say waving my hand dismissively at him.

"You did not seem very brave yourself Master," he says with a slight sneer.

In lightning speed, I rush him and slam him against the wall, hissing into his ear. "You will mind your manners, young one. Are you threatening me, ye of the bubbly skin?"

"I have done what you have asked of me," he wheezes. "Yet I receive the punishment for proving my loyalty to you." He pushes against me and I laugh.

"You are ravenous, Ancilla. You need to feed," I whisper against his lips. "Is that not what you desire? To tear into the flesh of some young mortal and drink him dry?"

"Yesss," he moans against my lips. "Master, please."

"I am your Master once more? Now that you thirst for the blood of a fresh kill?"

I wrap my arms around him and enveloping him in my cloak, I take flight. We soar above the small towns of England and in Liverpool, I descend into a small garden where the hearts of three beat quietly in the night.

He turns wildly in my arms when he scents their blood, his eyes white with hunger.

"Feed my Son. Quench the thirst."

"There is a child," he says hoarsely. "A child in the bedroom upstairs."

"Why yes, there is. Have you not the fortitude to kill a child?"

He looks up at the window for a long moment, then takes a step toward the house and when he reaches the trellis, he smiles ferally over his shoulder at me. His fangs glistening. "Of course, I do. I am hungry and I need to feed."

He jumps in the way only a true preternatural can and glides into the second-story window quietly and I follow. He stalks to the room where the child lays sleeping and sitting beside her on the bed, he penetrates her mind and laying a hand above her chest, he slowly commands her to rise.

She's a young thing, golden locks, rosy cheeks, a small pink mouth and a body that will never get any bigger.

"Pity," I say when I watch him dip his head forward where her vein is pulsing rapidly in her neck. "When her breasts grew in she would have made an excellent shag, I'm sure." I leave when I hear him break the skin and hear her small whimper as he drains her life.

"Now let's see, am I in the mood for adulterous husband or oblivious wife?" I sigh standing at the foot of the bed and tap my lips with my finger as I watch the couple sleeping in the large bed, their backs to each other.

I feel Weasley enter the room and smile when I turn to see him fully restored. His eyes blazing red to match his hair and his skin rosy and warm. "I'll take the cheating husband. You take the fool," he says walking to the husband's side of the bed.

I mirror his movements on the wife's side and kneel beside the bed, my eyes fixed on his. "Mind your manners!"

We sink our teeth into them simultaneously and I moan when I watch him wrap his arms around the husband and drink deeply, his eyes fixed on mine. Her blood fills me with the warmth and sustenance I've needed, but his gaze on me, those eyes filling into a deeply reddish hue, like that of the blood we drain is entrancing. _Has he always been this beautiful?_

I feel her heart stop and I drop her back on the bed and wipe m mouth with a handkerchief from my pocket. He continues to feed, the man seems to fight his death and I take great pleasure in seeing his eyes widen when he sees me stand behind my beautiful crimson beast and stroke his hair as he continues to feed. When the man's eyes roll into the back of his head and he is only inches from death, Weasley pulls away and taking the glass of water from the bedstand, he empties the water and tears into the man's wrist with his teeth and lets the darkened blood fill the glass.

"Master," he hands it to me and glides out of the room as the man takes in his last breath. Raising the glass to the man, I drain it and with it in my hand, I follow Weasley out of the house.  



End file.
